Do you really hate him?
by AshleyTheWriter
Summary: *Canceled* Will be re-written later!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

I hate him. He walks around like he owns the place. Not bothering to care about what anyone else thinks about him. His short, auburn locks fly freely in the breeze, his foamy green eyes not bothering to look at anything, pretty much. He has olivey skin, but that's a very common thing in Four. Girls giggle and whisper about him, ever since he won the Hunger Games, five years ago; but I don't see it. At all. To me he is a snotty, good for nothing victor, who I couldn't care less about. I wouldn't dare say that to anyone, though. Most girls would go on rants about how brave he is, or strong, or handsome. I can't exactly figure out why I hate him, probably because he is so cocky, and like I said before, acts like he owns the place.

Sitting in the sand, watching the waves flutter over one another, my fingers dig into the sand, I'm very nervous. I'm usually not this nervous, I would be calm; if today wasn't the day of the reaping. I hear a slight noise behind me, jump, then turn my head around, to see Finnick Odair, running in the sand past me, kicking sand clouds up. I barely have enough time to jump up, before the sand pelts my face, and hair. I hang my head, rubbing the sand out of my mouth, eyes, and shaking my hair slightly. After I finish, to the point where I feel un-sanded, I sigh, get up, and run home. It'll take a while to wash the leftover sand out.

I reach home, and my mother and father still aren't awake. I slip into a warm bath, and instantly begin rubbing my scalp. My mom left out a soft violet blouse, with a white, pencil skirt. I put them on, no questions, and begin to brush my wet hair. Later, I blow-dry it, then pull it up into a bun, letting some hair hang down my back, in long curls. I examine myself in the mirror. My chocolate brown curls, that hang out of the bun, accent my blouse perfectly. My freckles give me a friendly look, and my eyes, make me beautiful. I slip into dark purple heels, and I feel completely dressed. I slowly walk downstairs, and into my parents room.

"Mama, papa, it's time to get up," I say into the air, as my mother begins to stir. I flick on a lamp, and leave the room. I head into the kitchen, and eat. I sit down at the table, as my Mother and Father walk in.

"Hey sweetie," my father says, kissing the top of my hair. "You look beautiful," he says, sitting down next to me.

"Morning Papa," I say, taking a bite of a strawberry.

"We have to go in ten!" my mom says, throwing a bit of a fit, "Eat up," she says, patting my head, as I shove down the rest of my food. I get up and head outside, followed by my parents. Reaching the reaping, I get kind of claustrophobic.

"Mama, Papa, I can't!" I say, stopping in my tracks.

"Annabelle, you won't get chosen, don't worry. You'll be okay," my mother says, kissing my cheek.

"Of course you won't be chosen!" my father chimes, kissing my forehead. I sigh, then walk to my age group. I stand towards the aisle, watching as everyone else gathers. While we are still exchanging firm nods, our escort gets on stage, gives a speech, then we are forced to watch a clip, then the picking begins. First it's the girls, and my hand finds its way to my hair, and curls a lock around my pointer finger.

"Annabelle Cresta!" the man on stage annouces. I catch my breath, letting it sink in.

_ I was just chosen for the Hunger Games._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Read and review, please!

* * *

I forced my stiff legs to move. To walk up to that stage, where my escort awaited me. He reaches his hand out for me, and I gently grab onto it. I need something to calm me down, even if it's the hand of a man who just sent me to my death. He asks for volunteers; none. It surprises me too. Most people are eager to go into the games in the career districts, but somehow, this year, no female girl is.

Then he crosses over to the other side of the stage, his deep green tuxedo, sending reflections when the light hits it. I look behind me, and the dozen victors. Finnick is closer to the boys ball, and some old lady is almost directly behind me. She looks at me, and gives me an encouraging smile, and I reply with a half-smile.

"Clay Jenio," he annouces, in a very soprano voice. I feel my heart skip a beat. I barley knew Clay, but he is one of the kindest boys in the district. He helped me in Algebra, and other things, a lot. We were friends, but it wasn't established. I look at him wistfully, as he approaches the stage, my mind is racing. The escort again, asks for volunteers, no one. We shake hands, then are whisked away, for final goodbyes. I am shoved into a bland room. It's beige in most areas, expect for the random splashes of pink, and red. Sitting down on a chair, and tap my finger on the wood, biting my lip, awaiting my first visitor. My mother comes in first.

"Mama," I breathe, standing up, and embracing her worry-struck face.

"You'll come home, I know you will," she says, as if she is pleading.

"Mama, I love you so much," I say, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I love you, my Annie," she says, thumbing my tears off, then kissing my forehead, and nose. "I'll see you when you come home," she mumbles, and a peackeeper reminds her that her time is up.

"I love you mama! Goodbye!" I scream, as the doors shut. My father comes in next.

"Annie!" he exclaims, hugging me tightly.

"Papa," I say, the tears coming heavier now.

"Look, Annie, you'll survive this. You'll come home, won't you?" he asks.

"I'll try my best," I promise him. Then he cradles my head to his chest, and hums softly. When the peacekeeper returns to retrieve my father he kisses my forehead, and leaves, not another word spoken between us. I sit on the chair again, my legs feeling to weak to support myself any more, and sob into my hands.

* * *

We arrive at the train station, my tears long ago dried. I compose myself, and breathe deeply, not letting one camera having the satisfaction of making me nervous. I step onto the train, and I am lead to a cyan armchairs, and a small table, filled with foods I've never seen before. I take a seat farthest from the table of food, to avoid eating it all, and wait, as everyone else sits too. The old lady I saw at the reaping, sits next to me, as my mentor, and Finnick Odair sits across from me, next to Clay, who is currently stuffing his mouth with some sort of purple taffy. I scoff, and he sits back in his chair. The old lady begins talking first. I think she had a stroke, because it's so hard to understand her.

"I'm Mags," she gets out. I nod, and smile at her. She is beautiful. Not like most girls in my school, but a worn down sort of beautiful, she doesn't look young, but she still has a happy sort of look to her.

"Finnick Odair," Finnick says, before adding "But you probably already knew that," and he leans back into his chair.

"Sadly," I mutter, twirling a strand of hair around my fingers again.

"What was that?" Finnick countered.

"Nothing," I mutter, my eyes switching there attention to Mags. "Any advice?" I ask her, giving her another smile. She sets a hand on my wrist.

"Such a beautiful girl," she mutters, looking into my eyes. She smiles, and pats my hand. "First, you must wow sponsors at the tribute parade, make them love you. Then train with whatever you can, pick up new skills, avoid showing off your current skills," she says, still looking into my eyes. Then the escort comes in, he takes the seat next to Finnick.

"Finnick," he nods. Finnick nods back.

"So, Annabelle, and Clay," our escort says, nodding at us.

"Please, call me Annie," I say, smiling at him.

"Call me Torendo," he says smiling. "Anyway, we will be at the capital in three hours, were you will have your first view of sponsors. Smile at as many as you can, shake hands with anyone who you can reach. Make them love you, this is your first impression with them after all," Torendo says, I nod, so does Clay.

We spend the next three hours talking about how to wow sponsors.

* * *

When we arrive at the capital, I take a deep breath, and step off the train, followed by Clay. I smile, hugely. It's fake, of course, I don't want to be here. I shake hands with a pink haired lady, who looks shocked. I shake hands with many more people, meet the eyes of dozens, and manage to smile the whole time.

I feel safe, and stop smiling, as soon as we enter a tall building. The tribute's floors.

"That was great Annie," Mags says, patting my shoulder lightly.

"Thank you," I breathe. Then Mags guides me to my station, where I will be pampered for the games.

I don't pay much attention to my prep team, who wax me, fix my nails, and brush down my hair. It doesn't take to terribly long. Then I am handed off into another room, and wait for my stylist. A vibrant red-headed lady walks in.

"Hello, my name is Geicla," she says in a capital accent, reaching her hand out to shake mine. "Now, we want to make you look innocent, but pretty, and working with your freckles," she then starts muttering nonsense to herself. "I'll be right back," she promises, leaving the room. She comes back with a plastic bag.

"Close your eyes," she orders, I obey. The next thing I know, i am being pulled into something. "Open," she demands, and I do. I look down at my costume. I am wearing a blue bra, made out of overly large sea shells, underneath the shells, there is the same color blue fabric, going down to about, mid ribcage. Then I am wearing a very tight, scaly, green skirt, going to my ankles, followed green ankle boots. Then I realize, I am supposed to be a mermaid.

Soon, my prep team comes in, and fixes my hair, and make up. My nails turn out to look like waves, my hair is gelled, to make it look wet, and going down my back, and my freckles are darker, I have the slightest bit of blush on, and my lips are lightly glossed a bright shade of pink. I look, beautiful.

"It's so... pretty," I mutter, as my prep teams and Geicla watch me admire myself. I am next, rushed down to where the parade will take place.

"Annie, you're so pretty," Mags breathes as soon as she catches sight of me.

"Thank you," I say, leaning up, and kissing her cheek. She helps me onto the carriage, where Clay soon joins me, in a net, with cropped shorts. He gets in without anyone's help. I giggle slightly, as he takes in my outfit, and complains about having to be half naked, when I'm the complete opposite. All to soon, our carriage begins to move, and I feel lightheaded. The crowd goes silent for a brief second, then begins to cheer. I giggle, blow kisses, wave, and manage to catch a rose someone threw, and tuck it into my hair, which earns a round of louder cheers. I blow more kisses, and wave, until the very second our carriage stops. Then we listen to President Snow, as he talks about the dark days, but I don't pay much attention to him.  
Our carriage begins to move again, but stops shortly after, when we arrive back into the tribute building.

I attempt to get off, but fall. Into Finnick Odair's arms. He sets me onto my feet, I thank him, and make my way over to the elevator. When the elevator stops at the fourth floor, I get off, to find I am the only home here for now.

Inside my room, I strip of the costume, and instantly get into the shower. After feverishly rubbing every trace of make-up, hair gel, or anything else they managed to slap onto me, I put on a a pair of pyjamas. The bottoms are purple, and the top, is the same color, beside for a few spikes of color here and there, and the whole outfit is fuzzy, and soft. After slipping on some soft, purple slippers, I head into the dinning room to eat, and re-watch the parade.  
I take a seat next to Clay, who is also in night clothes, and Mags is across from me. Finnick beside her.

"Evening" I greet them, and grab a dinner roll. I take a small bite, while everyone else begins to eat.

"I think Annie has found a lot of sponsors," Mags comments, and I give her a smile.

"Especially with that rose," Finnick says, taking a bite of something else.

"Yea," Clay trails off. I wish Finnick would praise him the way Mags did.

We ate the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence. Afterwards, we sat down in the living room, to watch the parade. Mags takes the seat next to me, but unfortunately, Finnick sits on the other side of me, with Clay next to him, and Torendo waltz in, and sits in the single chair. The parade wasn't as exciting as I thought. Some districts just had colors slopped onto them, others, like 12, were nude. Which makes me, one of the only people, who had a creative outfit adorned to their district. Soon, the parade is finished, and everyone is congratulating me and Clay. Mostly me, because I was the happiest, and most interacted with the crowd a lot more than Clay. I smiled at Clay, before heading into my room.

* * *

Three sleepless hours. Thats how long I stayed in my room, before giving up on sleep, and heading out into the living rooom. I grab a muffin from the display, which keeps it from going stale, sit down by the window, and look out. It's pretty quiet, the occasional light flickering on or off, the peacekeepers patrolling the streets. I close my eyes, and breathe, trying to imagine I am home, on my deck. I feel a slight movement next to me, and the person sits down. Opening my eyes, I jump, to see Finnick Odair sitting next to me.

"Why do you hate me?" he sighs. I'm surprised by the question.

"Do you want to know the truth, or was that a rhetorical question?" I ask.

"I really want to know, Annie, it just feels weird having someone hate you, if you don't even know them," he sighs. I rub my neck before speaking.

"I just feel that you're stuck up, and you don't care about anyone else, but yourself," I mumble, looking out into the night sky. He grabs my hand and I glare at him.

"Annie, it's not like that," he mumbles, searching my eyes.

"Finnick, don't," I mutter, pulling my hand away from his. He snickers.

"Oh, Annie, only you could resist me," he chuckles.

"Trust me, it's quite easy, considering your ignorance," I say, standing up. "Now goodnight, I'm going to try to sleep," I add, before heading towards my room. I'm stopped dead in my tracks by Finnick Odair, who pulls my face towards his own, and kisses me, crushing his lips against my own. He hands go up to my hair, and then he breaks away. As shocked as I was, I break from his grasp, and run into my room, lock the door, and sink down against it. I pull my knees up to my chest, and bury my face in my hands. I can't think straight. What the fuck was that?

Finnick Odair just kissed me! Me of all people! The one person who can manage hating him!

I hear a light tapping at my door, followed by Finnick's voice. "Annie! Annie please, talk to me!" He pleads in a harsh whisper.

"No," I say, with a shaky voice.

"Annie, please," he pleads. I give up, find my way to my feet, and open the door.

"What?" I demand softly.

"I shouldn't have done that," he says, hanging his head.

"Why did you do it?" I ask softly, my voice staying firm.

"Because, there's something about you, and I can't quite put my finger on it, but I like it," he whispers, looking dead into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same," I say, before slowly closing the door, and flinging myself into my bed again.

_ Why me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Enjoy! Please read and review~

* * *

I roll out of bed that morning, confused. Why would Finnick Odair like anything about me? The girl going into the games in less than a week, the girl who hasn't payed attention to anything he's ever done in his life!  
I pull on my training clothes, and sloppily put my hair in a ponytail. I walk out of my room, to the dinning room, and sit down.

"Morning," I greet everyone, with a smile.

"Morning," Clay grumbles back.

"Why are you so happy?" I say sarcasticly.

"We are only going into the Games in a few days," he mutters, then stuffs his mouth full with a biscuit, I too take a bite of my pancake stack.

"Better spend your, what could be, last days with a better attitude than that," I say back.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles. I roll my eyes, and turn back to my breakfast, taking tiny bites, to avoid getting syrup on me.

"So, how did you sleep?" Finnick says, arching an eyebrow as he looks at me, then shifts his attention to Mags.

"The usual," Mags says, waving him off. He sighs then looks at Clay and I, who are sitting next to each other.

"Goodish," I reply, before taking a bite of my breakfast.

"Hardly at all," Clay grumbles.

"Cheer up, or I'll throw a strawberry at you!" I threaten him.

"Go ahead," he challenges. I grab the nearest strawberry, pelt it with whipped cream, and plunge it into his nose bridge.

"Told you I would," I say with satisfaction, while Mags and Finnick laugh. Clay looks surprised, and rubs the strawberry off his nose.

"Why!" He asks, well, more demands.

"You told me I could," I say, looking away from him. He sighs in defeat, and retreats to his room, to wash his face.

"I'll be right back," Mags promises, and leaves to her room. Soon it's only me and Finnick, and I want to leave this room as much as possible.

"How did you really sleep?" he asks me, not fooled by my performance.

"How do you think?" I scoff at him.

"That bad?" he asks. I nod. It's true, most of the night I kept wondering about why he did that, then I slept a little, then wondered, then over and over. I finish eating, and wait for Torendo to bring Clay and me down. Meanwhile, Finnick takes the seat beside me.

"What?" I sigh.

"Annie Cresta, I swear, one day, you will fall for me," he mutters.

"Yes, when I'm six feet under, in a box, stone cold, it'll be a possibility," I joke. He snickers. He takes my face in his hands.

"Don't joke like that," he says, getting serious, "You'll make it out alive," he says, then lets my face go.

"Whatever pleases you, Odair," I say, going to my room. When I reach my room, I go into the bathroom, and just brush my hair. It's mind-numbing work, because your not required to think, but your still doing something. I pull my hair up into a tight ponytail, and sit on my bed, until Torendo knocks on my door.

"Morning," he greets me, and I smile. He guides me to the elevator, which already has Clay, Mags, and Finnick inside, and we go down to the training room. A strand of my hair falls lose, and I blow it up and down softly, to avoid the awkward silence. The elevator stops, and the door opens, and I begin to leave, before my arm is grabbed, and Finnick kisses my cheek. He lets me go, and I glare at him. What is wrong with that boy?

I listen as an instructor lectures us, about the importance of the next three days. Then we are released to training, the careers automatically going towards stations with weapons, while I train on plants. I spend all day there, considering plants can be your enemy, or your friend in the Games. One year, the tributes were released into a jungle, and most tributes died that year of exposure to the plant-life there. Afterwards - I skipped lunch - I head up to our floor, and go into my room, avoiding Finnick at all costs.

I order some sort of meat there, eat it in my room, shower, and then fall asleep, not once having someone knock on my door. Until the morning.

"Get up, sleepy," Mags says, throwing a pillow at me.

"Good morning to you too!" I joke, throwing it back at her.

"Just get up," she says, giggling a little as she walks out of the room. I wake up, and change, then leave the room for breakfast. Sitting down at the table, I notice a sift in the seat orderings. I am sitting at my regular seat, but Finnick is next to me, Clay is across from me, and Mags is next to him.

"Why?" I sigh, as I look at all of them.

"New order from the capital, this year opposite gender mentors," Mags explains. I sigh, knowing what this means. Finnick Odair, the boy I hate most, is mentoring me in the Games.

"Are you guys training together or separate?" Mags asks. Before I could even think, clay pipes up.

"Separate," he says, instantly, and I look at him, arching my eyebrow. "With our mentors," he adds, raising his eyebrow at me.

"We'll begin today," Finnick adds, with a smug smile on his face, and a slight nudge at my arm. I sigh again. I know that Finnick made Clay do this, and Finnick asked Snow for that rule change in mentorship. What does he want from me?

* * *

"C'mon Annie! Just do it! It's not that hard!" Finnick yells at me. I am in the middle of learning how to make snares, with Finnick yelling at me over my shoulder. I can make knots well, mother taught me, but snares it where it gets tricky for me.

"I can't!" I say throwing the rope to a corner of the room, and standing up, "How do you expect me to learn something with you constantly yelling over my shoulder!" I yell at him, then collapse into a chair, staring angrily at a wall.

"Annie?" he says with a small voice.

"What?" I ask, a trace of annoyance in my voice.

"Calm down," he says, coming up behind me, and rubbing my shoulders slightly. "I know you're stressed, but you need to learn this. I won't be able to see you die," he mutters. I sigh, why me?

"Finnick, we both know I will die in there, no matter what," I says smally, while he stops rubbing my shoulder, and sits down right in front of me.

"Listen to me," he says staring directly into my eyes. "You will make it, and you will live, and you'll be okay," he says, his own voice cracking.

"Finnick, do you really believe that?" I ask, my voice flat.

"Yes,"

"Why do you have so much ho-" I start to say, but am cut off, by Finnick's lips crashing against my own. I manage to break away from him.

"Why me?" I sigh, and find my snare, return to my seat, and begin trying to make it again. Finnick doesn't yell at me, instead he just watches my movements slowly, and readjusts my finger occasionally. I begin to realize, maybe he does care about me. Maybe he isn't lying. After we finish, we return to our floor, and eat out dinner. Clay, Mags, and Torendo are still doing other things, elsewhere, who knows for sure? Finnick and I have a very joking banter, about Four and which beach is the best.

"No, really, this beach is so great, mermaids could swim in it's waters!" he says, all fantasy-like.

"Shut up!" I joke, lightly pushing him arm.

"No, I'm serious," he says, and I giggle. Maybe he isn't so stuck up after all. Clay and Mags come back, so we eat. Then go to our rooms, and sleep. The next day I woke up to Mags knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I say, opening my door widely.

"Time to train for your interviews!" she pipes up happily. Of course she would train me, how else would I learn to walk in heels? We spend all day discussing angles to take, how to walk in really high heels, posture, conversation, and a whole bunch of other things I found useless. Then I am sent down, for my last chance to impress the game makers. I tied some knots, threw some knifes, and killed a rat with a ordinary looking leaf, and ending up with a nine.

* * *

"Hello, Annie," Geicla greets me, and I nod towards her, before sitting up in the bed/chair thing.

"So, what will I be wearing?" I ask her, smiling. She smiles back, and I feel fake. I'm just practicing for my interview on her.

"Close your eyes," she says, before pulling my body into something. "Open," she demands. I look at myself in the mirror. I am in a long blue sun- dress, it's tight at the top, and loose at the bottom, and the fabric looks amazing. It makes me look like I'm glowing.

"Can you show us how you did you hair on reaping day? I would like to try something similar," she mumbles, I nod, and she hands me a brush, and hair tie, and a bunch of other things I've never used before. I replicate the half bun, half not, and let her work on it. She lets a few strands down, over my shoulders, and raises it a little, before adding a blue pansy into the bun, as an accent. Then my prep team comes in, and glosses my lips, and adds light blush, no other make-up. I look in the mirror, I'm gorgeous, but strangely, I look normal.

"It's beautiful," I say, admiring the dress.

"Yep, put these on," Geicla says, before lifting my dress a tiny bit, and slipping my feet into a light colored blue, peep-toe heels. Then Torendo comes, offers his arm, and I take it. He leads me to a room, where some other Tributes are seated, and let's me go, when we arrive near Clay. I instantly take the seat next to him. He is in a plain tuxedo, with the slightest traces of blue, a flower in his pocket, the tie, and cuff-links.

"Pretty," he compliments me.

"Handsome," I compliment him in the same tone. He laughs, and I even giggle a little.

"You'll do great," he says, after the loud-speaker annouces my name, and I get ready to go on stage.

"You too," I say, giving him a small smile. I go on stage, Ceasar Flickerman offers takes my hand, and gives it a small kiss, then seats me.

"Hello Annabelle," Ceasar greets me.

"Evening Ceasar," I say, smiling.

"How has your stay been?" He asks, a small smile on his green lips.

"Oh, wonderful. I can't imagine living like this though! The food is absouletely perfect, and such a big switch from Four to here!" I say, smiling.

"Yes, indeed, the capital is fantasic!" He says.

"Tres fantastique!" I say, speaking the little hints of French I know.

"Ahh, French," Ceasar says, losing his line of thought. "Anyways, Annabelle, I was wondering, what skills do you have?"

"A lot," I say, earning a laugh from the crowd.

"No, really, we are all curious to how you got a 9!" he says, laughing a little himself.

"I can't tell you that!" I taunt him.

"Fair enough," he says, before adding, "How about that relationship with your mentor! I never thought Snow would ever do that, but I guess the situation in district five didn't help." What? Oh right. The rule change.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy with my district," I say lightly.

"I'd bet, especially since Finnick has those feelings towards you, it's going to harsh, if you do pass in the arena," he says, and the buzzer rings, leaving me, once again, confused.

I skip off the stage, after the final goodbye, done by Ceasar, and run directly into Finnick.

"What was that?" I say, as he grabs my wrists, and pulls me into the elevator. "Finnick Odair, you better tell me this instant what Ceasar was talking about!" I demand, but he still doesn't answer. Then the elevator stops, and he grabs my wrists again, and pulls me into the room, before sending the elevator back down.

"Finnick Odair, I expect an answer!" I say, growing impatient. He pulls me closer to him, hugging my body against his.

"Annie, you won't understand," he mumbles, and I try to push away from him, but I can't, and he holds me against himself yet again.

"Finnick, please, tell me," I plead. He sighs before speaking again.

"Annie, I think I'm in love with you," and I feel my heart speed up, and my mind go numb. I can't tell if what's worse, he tells me this, and expects me to sleep the night before I am sent into my games, or if I think I might like him too.


	4. Chapter 4

******Author's note:** Enjoy the next installment!

* * *

Laying in my bed, my knees to my chest, my mind's racing more than I could count. Less then a week ago, I hated Finnick. Now, I think I might be falling for him. Tomorrow I go into the Games, and I will most likely, die. My chances of survival are very slim, even more so, since I am hardly skilled with weapons. I still can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can hardly think straight. I give up on sleep, and step into the elevator. I've hardly heard of the top floor, all I know, is that it's outside, and tributes are allowed to visit it. I click the blank button above the number 12, and the elevator instantly goes up. As the elevator opens, I shiver, as the cold air hits me.

It's quite up here, and my nightgown flutters in the wind, and I walk up to the railing. It's amazing how peaceful it is here. I sit down on my knees, and close my eyes, letting the breeze flutter my hair. It's a lot easier to think here.

I come to the conclusion that I do like Finnick, and it shocks me more than anything ever has. Well, besides the reaping.

I go back to my floor, and go into my room, and finally, get a little sleep.

"Morning, Annie," Finnick wakes me, with a sad smile on his face.

"Morning," I reply. with a half smile. He leaves the room, and I get dressed. Then run into the dinning room, and take my seat next to Finnick. I eat my breakfast in small bites.

* * *

"Goodbye, Finnick," I say, giving him a hug, in the catacombs of the arena. I can't imagine what he had to do to get down here though.

"Don't act like that, you'll make it," he says, with a slight bit of doubt in his voice. He lifts my chin, and lightly kisses my lips. I tighten the hug, and rest my head on his chest, while he gently rubs my back.

"Ten. Nine. Eight." A voice begins to count, and I loosen my grip on Finnick.

"Seven. Six." I look up at him, and he looks down at me, his eyes are filled with tears.

"Five. Four." I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Three." He pulls me into a kiss, and I kiss him back. "Two." He pushes me towards the cylinder. "One." The cylinder door closes, and I wave him goodbye, as the tube moves up.

I gasp at my surroundings as I look around. There is trees, then a huge dam, peering over the last few trees in the distance, the other direction, there is a collection of hills, with tall, green grass, leading into a lake. The cornucopia is twenty yards from me, and I'm lucky enough to be the closet to the mouth of it.

"Ten. Nine. Eight." The same voice calls out, and I breathe in heavily. I prepare to run, as the voice reaches one, and the gong rings. I sprint as fast as I can, grabbing two backpacks, and running towards Clay, who is pretty close to me.

"Allies?" I say as quickly as I can. He nods, I grab his wrist and run. We just reach the forest when I hear Clay call out.

"ANNIE!" He screams, and I turn around to watch a career behead Clay.

"Clay!" I scream, on the verge of tears, but I see the Career runs towards me, and I run as fast as my legs will carry me.

* * *

I sit down on the grass, having run a good three miles, and the sun begins to dip under the horizon. Just as I sit, I take a drink of water, a cannon goes off and I jump, until another goes off, and I realize that's the bloodbath cannons.

Thirteen cannons. So many are dead. Then the sun goes down, and the anthem booms throughout the whole arena. Then the faces begin to appear. Both tributes from Five, Six, Eight, and Twelve. The girls from Three, Seven, Ten and Eleven, and Clay, who was the only single male tribute to die from his district. I evaluate the supplies in the backpacks. The first one, a silvery color, has a full canteen of water, rope, a sleeping bag, and a blanket. My other backpack, a blue one, has crackers, knives, and a water bottle. I shove everything into the blue backpack, and it fits, then dispose of the other pack. I keep one knife, and the blanket out, and I climb into a ditch, and fall into a light sleep.

I wake up to a jingling coming towards me. I open my eyes to see a silver pot land right in front of my hand. I grab it up, and untie the knot. It's a pot of broth, and it's pretty big. I realize I'm hungry, and begin to eat it. It feels so warm, warm enough to make me realize; it's cold in this arena. Grabbing my blanket, I wrap up, and take tiny bites of the broth. I leave a little more than half of it left, wrap my blanket around it, and stuff it into my backpack. I begin to walk, looking for edible plants. I only get so far, before someone grabs me from behind, and whispers into my ear.

"Well, well, if it isn't Annabelle Cresta!" The voice says in a harsh whisper, "Everyone's been looking for you! I can't believe I actually found you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, too badly." the voice taunts in my ear. He's a male. Defiantly a male. No doubt about it. I get turned around, and am looking directly into the eyes of the career who beheaded Clay.

"You," I hiss through my clenched teeth, my skin itching at where my knife is tucked away under my sleeve.

"That's right," he hisses back "Wait until I tell the other careers!" He harshly whispers. He bends my arms behind my back, which just makes it easier to grab my knife, I drop the snake-skin cover behind me, and hold it in my hand.

"Hey guys!" He calls out, with his back turned to me. A fatal mistake. I stab the hand he is using to hold my arms behind me, and he howls in pain, removing me from his grip. I use this opportunity to stab his side, and remove the knife before stabbing his neck. Then the cannon booms, I grab the snakeskin cover, and my backpack, and run, breathing heavily.

I run for a while, and only stop as I hear two cannons go off. Then I double over, and breathe heavily, and climb into a tree, and look down, as what's left over of the career pack walks by underneath, talking about finding me. There is only three of them. I could kill them easily, with some help, of course.

"I call killing her!" The boy from Two calls out.

"I already called it!" The female from One shrieks.

"I want to do it!" Male from Two again.

"Wanna fight over it?" She says, her voice raised.

"Sure, why not?" The male shrieks again. Then she tackles him, and it's a flurry of blood, screams, and finally, a cannon booms, and the female walks away from her kill. The other female didn't notice the fight going on. She turns around, and sees her counterpart tribute dead on the ground, blood spewing from several wounds.

"MIKILA!" She squeaks, a knife in hand.

"He started it!" The other female shrieks.

"You killed him!" She yells, getting closer to Mikila. "You'll pay for that!" She yells, before stabbing the knife into Mikila's stomach, then twisting it, until Mikila fell to the ground, lifeless, and her cannon boomed. I grabbed my own knife, weighing the odds against myself. I decided just to drop it on her head, and it'll be a quick death.

I scoot over to the branch closet to her, but still far enough away from her not to notice me, and drop the knife, with my eyes closed tightly. I only open them, as her cannon booms.

Five left. I climb as high as I can in my tree, and fall asleep, with the brown blanket covering me.

* * *

I wake up to a cold liquid running up my leg. Jumping slightly, I look down to see water. Everywhere. I drop my blanket, and swim. Away from the trees, and with the current. I hear a few cannons, but I can't count them over the sound of water rushing.

"HELP!" I shout, my head falling under the water. I kick harder and harder. I feel like giving in, and I let myself slow down a little, my head going under the water, and I don't fight to keep it up. But I hear Finnick's voice. He is yelling at me to swim, so I kick harder and harder, my arms flailing under the water. I hear more cannons, and I swear one of them was mine. The water begins to die down, and I find myself on ground again. I gasp, and stand up, my legs wobbling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you with the victor of the 70th Hunger Games," I hear Claudius say, and I stare, very surprised, "Annabelle Cresta!" He says with triumph. I fall to the ground on my knees. How did I possibly win the Games? I stand up, as the live cheering of the capitals. A screen presents it's self in the arena, and I see my mother and father cheering back home. Finnick, Mags, and Torendo celebrating, and then me live. I stare directly towards the screen, looking dazed, and tired.

A hovercraft comes, and I grab onto the ladder, gripping it as it moves upwards, into the hovercraft. Finnick greets me there, pulling me into a hug as soon as the ladder releases me. I start sobbing into his chest, and he soothes me.

"Finnick, how did I win?" I choke out, and he seats us down, and pulls me into his lap.

"You did great, Annie," he says, his eyes tearing up. We spend the rest of the ride in silence, apart from my sobs.

"Mr. Odair, Ms. Cresta, we are here," someone says, and Finnick stands me up, and I grab his hand. We walk into a hospital room, where Finnick releases me, I gasp, plunge back towards him as he walks away, and I get sedated.

* * *

When I wake up my scars are gone. Every single flaw with my skin is. I brush my fingers lightly over where my worst scars would have been. Instead, perfect skin takes it's place. It amazes me, but then again, the capital can do anything. My hand finds its way to my hair, and it's incredibly soft. I feel it for a while, admiring it at it's softest, gently stroking it. I must be dreaming. How else could my skin be so flawless, my hair so beautiful? Then a tray of food appears, and I eat it up, my stomach still demands more afterwards. I stand up, and stretch my limbs, feeling very tense.  
This is the schedule for the next few days, until one day Finnick comes in, after I had eaten my meal. I was shocked to see him, and ran into his arms, and hugged him.

"Hello to you too, Annie," he joked, and I half laughed, half sobbed.

"Why are you here, not that it's a bad thing," I say, ever so slightly blushing.

"I'm here to prep you for you victor's interview, and crowning," he mutters, then lifts me chin to kiss my forehead. "I'm glad you survived." At that moment, those four words, made me the happiest I've been in forever.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please review~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I know, this chapter is a little short, and I'm sorry :(

* * *

"Hello again, Ms. Cresta," Ceasar greets me, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Ceasar," I say, laying my hand on the rough fabric of my dress. It's a long, skin tight, strapless, deep purple gown. It's a bit puffy, but it sticks to my leg, and sloshes as I walk. There is a ribbon right above my waist, tightening the already tight dress, and meeting above my right hip, in a silky bow.

"Well, against all odds, I can't believe I am talking to you again," he says, giving a small chuckle to the crowd, which they gladly return.

"I can't believe I'm here, I keep feeling like it's a dream," I say with a light giggle.

"You better believe it Ms. Cresta," he says with a wink.

"Are you sure, I might wake up," I joke, giving my best 'alarmed' face, and death gripping the arms to my chair.

"Well, I don't know how to convice you, so how about we watch a recap of your games?" he invites me, as if I have a choice.

"Sure, I'd like that," I manage to say, with a half-smile. My chair turn to face the giant screen behind us.

'Annabelle' the screen flashes in a blue the same color of my dress, then it shows a shot of me laughing during my first interview. 'Cresta' it flashes again, the color of my chocolate brown curls, as I flee into the trees during the games. Booming music comes on, as it shows several shots; My lips moving, but the words not audible, as I speak to Ceasar, during my first interview, then the music increases in tempo, and it shows Clay being beheaded, and then me, screaming his name. Then Finnick hugging me, after I am unfrozen from the force field of the hovercraft. The music slows down, and it shows the death of each tribute, very slowly, as if the deaths themselves were put into slow motion. I cringe as I watch myself murder the career who caught me, my face alarmed. Then twenty-three cannons boom, and the music hardly is playing any more. It shows me running, then in the tree before the flood, then dropping a knife from a branch, then me swimming. Then tempo again, increases, as the screen shows every kiss I've shared with Finnick. Then the music shuts off completely, and the screen erupts into fireworks, in the shape of a heart, one last note plays, and the clip of Finnick telling me he loves me plays really quickly, then screen turns off, as my seat is refastened to look at Ceasar.

"Wow," he says, playing himself off as breathless.

"Yeah," I mutter.

"I never knew about you and Finnick," he says, intrigued by my presence, the crowd also leans forward in their seats. I look over them, and find Finnick, he is nodding me on,

"Yeah, it's taken me a while to realize, but I think I'm in love with him too," I say, looking directly at Finnick, who looks overcome with joy as soon as I get the sentence out of my mouth.

"Think we could get him up here?" Ceasar shouts towards the gamemakers balcony.

"Nope!" somebody shouts, and I giggle a little.

"Sorry, Annabelle," Ceasar mumbles, giving me a somewhat sincere look.

"It's okay," and just as I finish my sentence, and the buzzer goes off. Ceasar takes my hand, and helps me stand, before throwing my arm into the air.

"Annabelle Cresta! The victor of the 70th annual Hunger Games!" Ceasar booms, and the crowd erupts in cheers, and I beam at Finnick.

* * *

I watch him warily, as he places the crown in my hair, that falls down my back in curls.

"Such a beautiful victor," he whispers, his breath reeking of... blood? He let's his finger brush my cheek, and I resist all urge to smack his hand away.

"Thank you," I mutter, disgust clear in my voice, as he gives me a smug smirk. He walks away, and Finnick comes towards me, and I instantly feel better. He offers me his hand, and leads me to the railing of the balcony.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he booms, a beam spreading across my face, as he raises our intertwined hands. "I give you; Annabelle Cresta, victor of the 70th annual Hunger Games!" he booms again, and the crowd below us cheers. He lets our hands drop, for a few seconds, we let the cheering die down, before he lays a hand on my cheek, and quickly pulls me into a kiss. The crowd goes wild. I smile widely at him, as we break away, and he returns with a beam. Geicla comes onto stage, and offers her arm, which I take, after a quick giggle. She guides me into a elevator, with Finnick at my side. The elevator slings downwards, then we are released into the bottom floor.

She pushes us into a car, and I climb in, followed by Finnick. I rest my head on his shoulder, as the car carries us to the train station. I intertwine my fingers with his, and he kisses my forehead. We ride like that for a while, and it's the most peaceful thing I've endured in a very long time. When we make it to the train station, Finnick jumps out of the car, and says

"After you m'lady," holding his hand out to help me out of the car. I take it, and he escorts me to the train, with a blank face, while I laugh my head off. He lets me onto the train before him, and quickly follows me, closing the door tight behind us.

"Thanks," I mumble, pulling him in for a kiss. He's surprised by me, and how I took charge, instead of letting him. He cups my face, and pulls me into another kiss. We stay like that for a while, exploring each other mouths with our tongues. Finnick doesn't try to push me farther, he just stops kissing me, when I break away panting. I smile at him, grateful he isn't going to make me go any farther.

* * *

"Annie!" a familiar voice calls out, the second I step off the train. My hand holding tightly onto Finnick's. The crowd cheering.

"Mama!" I yell too, Finnick lets go of my hand, and I give him a thankful smile, before running to my mother.

"Annie," my mother breaths, her hands cupping my face, as she looks over it. Tears fill my eyes, as she hugs me again. Father is there seconds later, hugging both me and my mother, while tears stream down my cheeks.

"You actually made it," my mother chokes out in her sobs, happier than I've ever seen it. I break away from their death grips, and look at them both. They look so, _unchanged_.

"I love you guys, but can we go somewhere else?" I ask them, and they nod, my mother grabs my hand, and begins to walk away. I search frantically over my shoulder for Finnick. "Wait, mama, Finnick," I plead, as she nods and lets my hand go. I run through the crowd screaming his name, until I run directly into his arms. He hugs me tightly for a second, until I grab his wrist, and run back to my parents. I keep a tight hold on his hand, as my mother walks me towards the victors village.

"I live here," Finnick whispers to me, pointing to a house, right before my mother points to the house next to it.

"We live here," my mother says, not hearing Finnick's comment. I look at him, the biggest smile on my face, understanding what the Capital did for us. We live next to each other. He kisses my cheek, before running into his house, to give me time with my family. I'm thankful for it, but I still feel a little lonely, without him next to me.

* * *

**Author's note: **Special thanks to Prettydawn to be the first to add this story on her alert list, and Katiebearbug15 for being the first to favorite it (She also added it to her alert list! Love you for that Katie~!)  
I'll be writing on this story, until a little after Mockingjay, and I may even write a short story on Finnick's P.O.V during some of the scenes!

Please review, and you might get a sugar cube from Finnick~!

**Stopping story for now. Story will be rewritten later!**


End file.
